An old friend, an old foe
by Paul Teevan
Summary: Brother Blood is back and you won't believe who his newest student is.......
1. The discovery

I was inspired to write this fanfic after I read about season 5 (surface to say were not getting a Starfire season ). This is not cannon, and no one knows whether she is coming in season 5.

No I haven't seen the end of season 4, so I'm making certain assumpations. Like I'm gonna wait 93849384 years for the end.

And I'm 99.9 certain Raven doesn't die

This contains spoilers for the season 3 finale, so all of you English who haven't got your asses onto dc+ or such, leave.

And no I don't own teen titans

Steel city jail.

Brother Blood was being held in a maximum security cell.

The guards had kept a close eye on Blood, making sure to avoid eye contact.

But as Brother Blood languished in jail, he waited and planned. He waited for the opportunity that would allow him to escaped. And he planned daily his revenge on Titans east and the Teen titans. Especially Cyborg.

And one night, his opportunity came. The prison was short staffed.

A guard unfamiliar with Brother Blood came to his cell to deliver his food. Without warning Brother Blood looked him in the eye.

"Now be a good cop and free you old pal" Brother Blood said mockingly

"Oh and do free Professor Chang. I need to make a few… repairs."

"Yes master" the guard droned.

After this Brother Blood had the guard show him the best exit and to mask his escape.

With a mind controlled Professor Chang in toll, Brother Blood looked for a good place to dwell.

Brother Blood wondered on the outskirts of Steel city and found a cave. Inside was a certain statue.

After securing the resources he needed, he had Chang work on repairing, and also making sure he couldn't be hacked into again.

But during this time he was interrupted by a strange cataclysm.

"What the……." Brother Blood said aloud before being turned to stone.

A great battle was going on for what seemed an eternity. But somehow she prevailed.

As Trigon was banished, a wave of energy spread through the land, reversing what was he started. Brother Blood was quite astonished when he was suddenly changed back. But even more astonished by what he heard behind him. The cavern suddenly shook softly.

"W-w-where am I?" A voice said.

She was a petite blonde, with large blue eyes, wearing battle ravaged armour.

"You.. did you just make this cave shake?" Brother said in an interested tone.

"Y-yes. Who are you?"  
"Your new master" Blood said staring into her eyes.

"Yes master"

"Excellent. Chang continue the operation, I'll be making a vist to titans east soon."


	2. The invitation

Good grief. All these reviews and so quickly! I never thought this was possible…

Thanks everyone.

And don't expect chapter 3 to be updated this quick

Things were going well for Titans East. Steel city had never seemed a safer place, having seen Titans East put away many criminals, super powered or otherwise.

Yes, things seemed to be going very well Titans East.

"Hey Speedy what the heck are you doing?" Yelled an exasperated Bumblebee.

Mostly.

"Whats the problem?" Speedy said lounging around.

"You were supposed to meet for training 15 minutes ago!"

"Eh"

"Don't you eh me! You…"

They droned on for some time.

"Day in day out" Aqualad sighed

"Lo mismo" Mas said

"Lo mismo" Menos said

(Same old, same old)

"I wish something different would happen round here".

Almost on queue the tower shook and the alarm sounded.

"The one time I get my wish"

"insert something Spanish here"

"Hmmm"

"What was that?" Speedy asked, forgetting the argument

"I don't know but we gotta check it out" Bumblebee said.

The Titans scrambled down the stairs.

"Greetings, students" Brother Blood.

Brother Blood was with his army of Cyborg likes(though far fewer of them), and also with his newest student behind him dressed in Hive robes.

"Brother Blood…" Speedy began shocked

"How and when did you escape jail?" Bumblebee chipped in

"And why hadn't we heard about it sooner?" Aqualad asked

"Y de dónde usted consiguió las robustezas?"

(And where did you get the robots?)

"Oh it was quite easy" Brother Blood said in his conceited tone "For someone of my intelligence and skill. Hypnotising a weak minded guard into freeing me, getting the resources I need and" anger now entering Blood's voice "getting revenge on Cyborg with your help will be no trouble either!"

"We'll see about that!" Bumblebee said in her usual confident/cocky tone.

Bumblebee fired at one of the robots, scoring a direct hit on its chest, but instead of being blown into several pieces, it only move back a little.

"Huh?" Bumblebee said in surprise

"Of course I've made a few upgrades this time around" Brother Blood said with an unpleasant smile.

Bumble scowled.

"How about some evasive action?" Speedy said

"Ok but lets keep together this time around" Bumblebee replied.

They ran through the tower in hot pursuit, hitting and running.

After a fierce fire fight, the Titans had managed to destroy a fair few of the robots but were tired.

"Not bad, students" Brother Blood said approaching them "But I think this had gone on long enough".

"Do your worse" Bumblebee said with some level of force bravado.

Brother Blood looked over his shoulder.

"You know what to do"

"Yes master".

She raised her hands making a tremor that knocked Titans east to the floor then dropped a chunk of the ceiling on them, knocking them out.

Brother Blood smiled.

"Excellent work my student. Excellent work. Soon the tower will be ready for our guest Cyborg…"


	3. The meeting

Titans Tower

It was a slow day in Jump city, which was just as well, as the Titans were still winding down from their battle with Trigon, and all the events surrounding it.

The Titans were relaxing and chilling out.

Beastboy and Cyborg were playing their usasl racing game when they got a signal from Titans East.

Cyborg paused the game and got ready to receive the message.

"Dude can't this wait? I was winning….. for a change" Beastboy complained

"Sorry BB I think this might be a little more important."

Aqualad appeared on the screen

"Cyborg we need you urgently. Come alone"

"Whats up Aqualad" Asked Cyborg

"Its….." Aqualad was suddenly cut off.

"What happened?" Beastboy asked.

"Someone or something jammed their signal. I have to help them!" Cyborg said

"I have a bad feeling about this" Said Robin, who was also in the room (reading a book).

"Hmmmm" Cyborg considered, when suddenly he was interrupted by the beeping of the familiar siren.

"Trouble!" Robin yelled "Mumbo escaped from jail!"

"Again…." Quipped Beastboy

"Yeah, you know I seriously wonder about the jails here. We seemed to fight the same crooks over and over again…" Robin thought aloud

"Looks like you guys got your hands full, I'm sure I'll be fine, guys"

"Be careful"  
"I will. I bet its nothing to big".

And so Cyborg drove off to the Titans East Tower, with no idea what was in store for him.

Cyborg arrived and had little trouble entering.

He entered the tower, and it was dark inside it.

"Hello is anybody here?" Cyborg asked. But their was no reply. Cyborg continued making his way through the Tower, climbing a flight of steps.

He arrived in another darkened room.

"Greetings Cyborg, I have been expecting you" Brother blood said coolly.


	4. Into battle

"Brother Blood!" Cyborg exclaimed "I thought you were in jail!"

"Yes, well I'm out again" Brother Blood spoke, the anger beginning to rise "And I'm ready to exact my revenge!"" Brother Blood cooled down and continued to speak

"I can't belive you fell for the same trap twice"

"Grrr…." Cyborg stared at him  
"Oh that's not going to work twice" Brother Blood said "I've taken steps to ensure I can't be hacked into again. Anyway…."

The lights brighten and Brother Bloods Cyborg clones formed a ring around the real Cyborg.

"Students!"

Titans east came when they called.

"This time I will not waste time recruiting. A rowdy pupil like you has no place in my school. I shall dismantle you piece by piece"

"Whats the matter, Blood? Afraid to do your own dirty work? Is that why you need all these "students"?"

Brother Blood fired lightning at Cyborg's feet.

"Impudent child! Students, destroy him!".

The "students" advanced.

"I'm going to enjoy this"

Cyborg braced himself, but as they advanced closer, Cyborg gasped in horror.

"No! What have you done!"

Cyborg barely noticed the hooded girl standing at the back, what had made him gasp was seeing his one time team.

Brother Blood had made "upgrades" to Titans East. Each member was adorned in cybernetics.

"Do you like it?" Brother Blood asked cruelly "Fire!".

The robots, as well as Titans east fire Blood's replica of Cyborg's cannon.

Assailed from all directions, Cyborg was flung back.

"Uhhh"

"FIRE AGAIN!"

Cyborg knocked further back. He layed on the ground in immense pain.

"Now to end this…."

Suddenly their was a flash of green light and the windows smashed.

"Fire!".

But the shots were blocked by a black force field. Cyborg pushed himself to his feet as the Titans entered (Beast boy having changed into a bird and Robin being carried by Starfire).

"How did you.." Cyborg began

"We figured something was up, so we followed you here in case their was any trouble" Robin replied.

"When we heard shots we flew up" Raven continued

"I hope you are ok" Starfire said

"Errr guys" Beastboy said, noticing the army readying another attack

"Lets get out of here" Raven said, teleporting the team away.


	5. Planning?

\rtf1\ansi\ansicpg1252\deff0\deflang1033\fonttbl\f0\fswiss\fcharset0 Arial; \\generator Msftedit 5.41.15.1503;\viewkind4\uc1\pard\f0\fs20 The team were huddled together at the top of Titans East Tower.\par "So what are we going to do?" Raven asked\par The sound of loud footsteps sevral floors below could be heard.\par "He has a cybered up Titans East, an army of robots and who knows what else. What can we do?" Cyborg said with a tone of desperation and exasperation.\par "Can't you just do that magic type thingy you did last time?" Asked Beastboy\par "I tried, Brother Blood's blocked it"\par "Oh"\par "Soooooo.. anyone got any bright ideas?"\par Their was an awkard silence, then the sound of footsteps, which sounded closer this time.\par "We can't just stay here!" Robin said\par "I agree, but we can't rush into danger without a plan" Raven cooly spoke\par "Prehaps if we fought Brother Blood alone?" Starfire suggested\par "How would we even get him alone? And persides what about his mind control?"\par "Wait" Cyborg almost lit up with inspiration "Thats it!"\par Cyborg whispered his plan to his compainons.\par And so the Titans stealthily made their way through the Titans East Tower. \par The Titans eventually ran into a small squad of Cyborg clones. The Titans picked off some with long range attacks, before they countered attacked with replica sonic cannons. Everyone was knocked back, but no one sustained any serious harm. They all charged into close combat, and after a short, but surprisingly tiring fight the clones were dispatched.\par "Whew those things are a lot tougher since we last came here" Cyborg said, wiping the sweat off his brow\par "We should get going before more of those things come" Robin said quickly.\par They quickly left the area before the sound attracted anyone (fortunetly brother blood had split has sqaud of robots and Titan's East into groups) and hastily moved through the corridor. They were alerted to the prescnece of more drones by a poorly aimed shot. This group was a lot smaller, but they could see it was accompinied by Aqualad and Bumblebee. The Titans charged forward, and quickly took down some of the droids. But they were knocked back by the return fire and a huge blast of water.\par "Uhh" Starfire groaned\par "We can't give up! Titans go!" Robin called\par Raven levitated some of the robots and threw them into some other robots. Robin ran forward, and with his standard yell, launched a flying kick at Aqualad. But Bumblebee intecpted with a kick of her own.\par "Bumblebee stop! Its me, Cyborg!" Cyborg yelled. But it was futile, with her cybernetic "enhancements" Brother Blood's mind control was too strong. Aqualad took the oppurtunity to blast Cyborg with a large spray of water.\par "Erm, sorry for this" Starfire spoke. \par Starfire threw a string of strong, but not particurly well aimed bolts at Bumbleebee and Aqualad, making them flinch.\par Meanwhile Beastboy, who had turned into a Rhino, was doing a good job ramming his way through the robots. When he was done, he turned into his Man beast form, and leaped on Aqualad, brining him onto the floor. Bumblebee turned to the side and blasted him off, which allowed Robin to launch another (this time sucsessful) flying kick at Bumblebee.\par "Thats enough" A voice cooly spoke, and the floor shoke, knocking everyone down. The hooded figure stepped forward.\par The Titans ran forward, but were flung back. Starfire and Raven rose into the air, and moved forward, only to have a piece of the ceiling drop on them.\par Beastboy changed into a lion and bounded forth, leaping just before the floor was shaken, and knocked the figure to the floor. But when the hood came down Beastboy was paralyzed with shock.\par "T-T-TERRA!"\par Everyone(including Starfire and Raven, who had just got out of the rubble) just stared in shock.\par Terra used the oppurtunity to fling Beastboy away with a tremor, then with a growl made the room shake, very, very violently, once agian knocking the Titans to the ground. Terra then dropped almost every peice of the ceiling (along with a massive amount of debries) into and on spot between Beastboy, seperating him from the others (including Bumbleebee and Aqualad) and paralyzing him. Beastboy lay helpless agisant Terra. Terra raised a rock, ready to strike the finishing blow.\par "Terra No!"\par Beastboy gazed into her eyes, which were simply glowing red. Terra was still taking aim.\par "Terra please stop, I'm your friend!"\par But Terra did seem prepared to listen to reason. The rock went hurtling through the air torward Beastboy...\par "TERRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"\par \par The rock slammed into Beastboy's right shoulder. He yelled out in pain.\par Terra's hands were trembling. her eyes were glowering red, but the glow did not seem as strong. Beads of sweat poured down her brow. The glow flickered off.\par Terra removed the rocks trapping Beastboy.\par "Terra!" Beastboy said hopefully\par "Beastboy... please.. I...must...leave...before...Uhhh!" Her eyes flicked red agian and she hurled another rock at Beastboy. Beastboy quickly evaded it.\par She then stepped onto a rock and flew away.\par "Terra wait!" \par But she was already gone.\par Beastboy's companions had fianlly made their way through the pile of rocks.\par "Friend! Are you ok!"\par "What happened?" Robin asked.\par Beastboy explained the whole thing.\par They gasped\par "No way!" Cyborg yelled\par "How?" Robin asked\par " I guess" Raven explained "When Trigon's magic was reversed, Terra was affected to"\par "How did Brother Blood find Terra?" Robin said\par "I-I don't know" Raven replied\par Beastboy looked unusally sullen.\par "He'll pay for ths" Beastboy said in a tone of uncharatristic seriousness, clenching a hand into a fist and punching his hand "NO ONE MESSES WITH TERRA"\par Beastboy ran on ahead.\par "Beastboy wait!" Robin called. But it was no use.\par The titans chased after him.\par "I have a bad feeling about this..." Raven said.\par \par \par \par 


End file.
